totallyspiesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Rainha Por Um Dia
Queen for a Day is episode 12 of Season 1. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Mandy *Arnold Jackson *Tassara *Makeda *Akim Synopsis The girls travel to the African nation of Lyrobia to investigate a strange kidnapping attempt on Queen Tassara of Lyrobia - an attempt made with an anti-gravity ray! After Clover, disguised as Tassara, is kidnapped from the palace during a party, the girls and the real Tassara go to save her (and the Queen's younger sister, Princess Makeda, who was assumed to be kidnapped as well). The spies and Queen Tassara eventually discover that Makeda's the kidnapper, and she wants to keep her older sister from a signing a peace treaty with the King of Kenyopia (a neighboring country) so that a twenty-year war will continue, and she will sell her anti-gravity guns to Kenyopia, helping them win the war. In this way, she will become the queen of both countries due to a deal she had made with the General of the Kenyopian military. In the end, Tassara and the spies stop Makeda and have her arrested (along with the rest of the people involved), and the spies get Tassara to sign the peace treaty with the King of Kenyopia in Geneva, Switzerland. In the B-story, Clover and Mandy compete for the title of Homecoming Queen (which Clover wins, thanks to Arnold). Gadgets *Catsuit *Compowder *Compressed Water Capsule *Heat Sensor 6000 Infrared Motion Detector Sunglasses *Helicopter *High Sensitivity Electromagnetic Bracelet *Rocket *Rugged All Terrain Vehicle And Tunneler **Periscope *Submarine *Warship Trivia *References to the rank of queen in “Totally Spies!” **“Beauty Is Skin Deep” -- Vanity is an ex-beauty queen. **“Creepy Crawly Much?” -- Alexandra is selected to be the queen of Max Exterminus. **“Green with N.V.” -- Natalie Valentine calls the 3 spies “16 year old popularity queens”. **“Halloween” -- Mandy is selected to be the queen of the Evil Ghost. **Ice Queen Perfume **“Malled” -- Samantha refers to Mandy as a “beauty queen”. **“Mime World (Jazz Hands Return - Part 3)” -- Samantha is selected to be the queen of Jazz Hands. **“Queen for a Day” -- Tassara and the Beverly Hills High Homecoming Queen. **“So Totally Versailles!” -- Mandy believes she is Marie Antoinette. She is selected to be the queen of Auguste. **“Stuck in the Middle Ages with You” -- Clover is selected to be the queen of the Black Knight. **“The Iceman Cometh” -- Clover is referred to as an ice queen by Daryl and Gelee. **“WOOHP-Ahoy!” -- Clover is selected to be the pirate queen of Salty Schooner. *Alex states that Clover got a D in her astronomy class. In "Alex Gets Schooled", this has improved to the A or B grade. *Given Alex's similar skin tone and appearance to the queen, she would have made a more logical choice to impersonate Queen Tassara than Clover. Gallery tsran64.JPG|Tassara tsran65.JPG|Akim epi45.JPG|Attempted abduction. tsback26.JPG tsback27.JPG|Beverly Hills High clo68.JPG|Clover campaigning for the title of Homecoming Queen. mandy8.JPG|Mandy campaigning for the title of Homecoming Queen. mandy9.JPG arnold2.JPG|Arnold offers to help Clover. arnold3.JPG|Arnold Jackson gad97.JPG spies136.JPG jer59.JPG|Jerry Lewis tsback28.JPG|Map of Kenopia. gad99.JPG|Rugged All Terrain Vehicle And Tunneler keys spies137.JPG clo69.JPG|Clover moping about being stuck on a mission when she should be campaigning. arnold4.JPG|Clover decides to use Arnold's help. arnold5.JPG|Arnold agrees to help if Clover agrees to be his girlfriend for a week. tsback29.JPG|The palace. tsran66.JPG|Tassara and Makeda clo70.JPG|Clover drooling over Akim. tsran67.JPG gad100.JPG|Collecting evidence. clo71.JPG clo72.JPG|Clover dreams of being a real queen. tsback30.JPG clo73.JPG|Clover disguised as the queen. clo75.JPG|Clover tries to flirt with Akim clo74.JPG tsran68.JPG|Makeda faints. tsran69.JPG al53.JPG|Alex assures the queen that everything is going to be okay. gad101.JPG|Heat Sensor 6000 Infrared Motion Detector Sunglasses in use. clo76.JPG|Clover is kidnapped. spies139.JPG jer60.JPG|Compowder gad102.JPG|Analysis. tsran70.JPG|Tassara gad103.JPG|Rugged All Terrain Vehicle And Tunneler gad104.JPG|Rugged All Terrain Vehicle And Tunneler gad105.JPG|Underground tsran71.JPG|Clover's cover is blown. clo77.JPG clo78.JPG|Alex accidentally finds Clover. epi46.JPG tsran72.JPG|Makeda explains her evil plan. gad106.JPG|High Sensitivity Electromagnetic Bracelet in use. al41.JPG|Narrow escape. clo79.JPG epi47.JPG tsran73.JPG|Makeda defeated. jet4.JPG jet5.JPG spies141.JPG|Clover says being a queen was totally lame. tsran74.JPG sam274.JPG|Clover wins. mandy11.JPG|Mandy loses. mandy12.JPG|Mandy's boyfriend dumps Mandy for Clover. clo81.JPG|Clover is thrilled. clo80.JPG|Clover has to turn down Mandy's ex-boyfriend because of the deal she made with Arnold. clo82.JPG Category:Season 1